


Clover Hearts

by Harukanaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Past Child Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanaa/pseuds/Harukanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles做不完他的寒假作业了。<br/>都是他的双胞胎兄弟Thomas的错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover Hearts

当Peter到达Stilinski宅的时候，Stiles已经被成堆的寒假作业淹没了。

这起码解决了他”这群青少年究竟什么时候学习”的疑问。

 

“抱歉Peter，我现在没空理你。”Stiles一只手用荧光笔大段地划重点，腾出另外一只手把星战的DVD扔了过来，“你自己看会儿电视。”

他的语气就像忙碌的母亲打发不懂事孩子似的。

Peter瞥了眼宽屏的LED电视机（当然是他给Stiles买的），还有成套的星战DVD（天，他还给他买了三套）。这绝对不是他所期望的星期天夜晚度过方式。

 

“动作快点，老兄，我知道你一个人是绝对不会去看的，但是你答应过我要补。”Stiles催促的声音从书桌传来，很快，他的声音变成小声的咕哝，“先用盖斯定律……然后用动量守恒……他妈的文艺复兴最后怎么又跑到英国去了……”

“我很好奇你整个寒假都去干什么了，Stiles。”Peter不满地靠在沙发上，这个熊孩子听起来并没有完成任何一门学科的作业。

“出去玩，”他欢快地回答，“和Scott，和Lydia，和Thomas，和 _你_ 。”该死的他听起来并没有一丝悔过的气息。

Peter的记忆中除了不时的拜访外，也就和Stiles，Malia一起去了次漫展而已，他买了机票预订了酒店还有不知道干嘛比普通版本高500美刀的奇怪门票，最后只看到女儿和男孩身着奇装异服地四处乱晃。

在Peter开口之前，Stiles又马上抢着说道：“我知道你准备说什么，但是伙计，Come on，又不是说我 _经常性_ 地叫你Daddy，你就必须跟我爸一样担心我的学业水平和身心健康。我能搞定它。”

“听上去你想试试新的玩法，甜心。”Peter挑了下眉。

“Hell yeah，棒极了，”Stiles咳嗽一声，“所以你能先等我完成我该死的英语西班牙语化学物理地理历史作业吗，honey？”

Peter装作认真地看电影——当然并不——没有回答。

 

门铃响了。

“我记得你爸今天值班？”

“可能是Thomas朋友？反正有个叫Minho的天天来我家玩。”

是Thomas下楼开门的声音。

 

 

 

“……我买了新的避孕套和润滑剂。”男人坐到床上。

“……上次的牌子？”

“……Hell yeah，babe，就知道你喜欢它。”

紧接着亲吻的噪声，响度的话估计就算不是狼人Peter也会觉得吵了。

那绝对不是什么普通”朋友”。

 

Peter颇有兴趣地提问：“你哥搞上了个亚裔？”

Stiles头也不抬：“可能？他们好像一个队的，之前州里比赛有看到他。”

他停顿一下，丢掉没墨的荧光笔换了一只，轻笑一声：”wow，你是说他们现在，huh？”

Peter意味深长：“你哥他们的 _噪声_ 可真不小。”

“闭嘴，要怪就怪你自己 _毛茸茸_ 的狼人耳朵，我是什么都没听到。”Stiles愉快地应声，“不过这很好理解，你知道他们跑了三天， _三天_ ，或许他们太精疲力竭，正等着回比肯山来一发。他们总不可能比赛期间出去开房吧？”

 

 

“……我真得好好感谢Teresa，作为经理，她一直那么尽职尽责。”

“……你是说她和你的糟糕交易？我一直以为你嗑药了跑那么嗨，直到她把 _wicked_ 的钥匙扔我头上。”

“……看？这就是她，超甜的Teresa，她清楚应该告诉两个人中知道该做什么的那个，而不是让你在跑步时候胡思乱想。”

 

 

“oh，Stiles。”Peter嘲笑。

“……等等，真的？！Thomas……”

“他们去了wicked。”

“That's my boy！”Stiles激动地吹了声口哨，“他们可真会玩，不是吗？而且考虑到之前Thomas只约过女孩，和男的去情趣酒店开房对他得是多么难得的体验。”

“羡慕了？要是你想的话，我们也可以再去wicked玩，很长时间，分好几次。”Peter提议。

“不，谢了！我爸现在光是看到你跟我站在一起就下意识找枪，他如果再次发现你带我开房，你绝对会被附子草子弹射成筛子。虽然我挺想看看上述情景。”

“理论上你哥也是未成年。”Peter知道这是个蠢问题，但——无意冒犯——星战实在太无聊了，Peter太无聊了。

“他总不会跟大他15岁以上的成年男性约会。这就是差别，天才。”

虽然Peter看不见，但他知道Stiles在翻白眼。男孩紧接着又开始念叨公式，似乎不想继续这个会话。

 

Peter毫无动力地继续他的星战之旅。

他把视线范围锁定在电视上，当然他的注意力不在此地。

 

“……Minho，ugh，准备好了?”

“……多么渴望，”清朗的笑声，”要让你得到你应得的一切，baby。”

 

有些时候狼人的过人五感使他烦躁，有些时候这给他带来了无穷的乐趣，而现在绝对属于后者。

天，隔壁简直就是实时AV，更方便的是下面那个长着和他的Stiles一样的脸，会用同样的声线喘息，呻吟，鉴于某人现在正埋头苦干作业，Peter乐于退而求其次。

 

“……这就是你所需要的，对吗，Thomas？从你出现在田径队里的一瞬间，我就知道你想要从我身上得到什么。”

“……我猜我就是为了能睡田径队王牌才进去的——ouch，你能下口轻一点吗？”

“……承认吧，你喜欢它。”

“……不，我是说，我要射了…… 嗯……”

 

 

……青少年果然太快了啊，Peter内心感慨，他朝Stiles看去。

随着Thomas开始小声哭泣，Stiles左手握拳用手背掩盖他的喘息，但Peter依然能够清晰地捕捉到他粗重急促的呼吸。男孩难受地挪动臀部，他的座椅没有靠背，这意味着Peter可以观赏到他难耐地摩擦椅垫，大腿分开合拢的全景。

god，他看上去真他妈 _美丽_ 。

Peter可以闻到Stiles。他的茫然，他的错乱，他的快感，甚至他前方渗出的液体。Stiles闻起来像成熟的橘子，浓郁又令人激动，而Peter极易沉醉在男孩的”香气”里。

这是无声的邀请。

 

 

“你能感受到他们，不是吗。”Peter的下巴轻轻地搁在Stiles的颈窝，男孩轻微地颤抖一下，不自在地改变了偏转的角度，让他想起一只猫受惊竖毛一样的可爱。

“我猜这又是一件双胞胎秘密？Ethan他们能相互感知痛楚，而你们，应该是另外一种机制……”Peter选择了Stiles最爱的低沉嗓音，他的嘴唇离Stiles太近，确保男孩能听清他所说的每一个单词，确保敏感的耳朵得到足够的爱抚，为他染上艳丽的红色。

“Peter……”Stiles闭上眼，紧皱着眉头。

“It's okay.baby，让我帮助你。”

 

Peter的一只手潜入Stiles的帽衫，他轻柔的手掌划过男孩的腹部，Stiles为他手掌的热度战栗。狼人拥有高于常人的体温，在寒冷冬日，这双手会包裹住Stiles的为他带来温暖。这热度现在正集中在Stiles的乳头上。拧转，揉捏。Stiles无力地承受着。

隔壁的Thomas正在被好好照顾的事实已经在清楚不过了，而这会削弱Stiles，让他对Peter的所有触碰都充满热情。他能感受到那股冲动来自Thomas，但他已经融化地太过而不能分清心中绝望的渴求来自何方，或许两方都有。

双胞胎同时在被好好地操，这想法听起来不应该那么性感。

Peter专注于他手上的把戏，并不是他对Stiles的身体部位怀有特殊的感情。他只是个傲慢的混蛋，拒绝给予Stiles最需要的东西。Peter带着乐趣欣赏不安扭动的男孩下身，却吝于给他任何一点直接的刺激。这个婊子。

“你闻起来很焦虑，怎么了，甜心？”Peter发问，同时加大了手中的力度，将Stiles的乳头分别向两边拉，Stiles不能不发出一声呜咽，这种玩弄的方式让他感到女性化，就像他真的是Daddy的baby girl，他感到羞耻，尽管他目前根本分不清羞愧和快感这两样东西。

“Peter，我能够……？”Stiles的一只手已经急切地伸进裤子里。

“停下，”他听起来该死的冷静，“你知道在你饥渴地摸你自己之前应该干什么吗？”

“ugh，我应该，请求Daddy的允许。”Stiles机械地将手抽出，听起来很是沮丧。

“不，baby，你应该让你的Daddy照顾你。”Peter假笑。

谢天谢地，Peter总算对他的乳头放手了，他的右手，温暖的狼人的手，正轻抚着Stiles的阴茎。

“wow，”Peter颇有兴致地把玩一下，拇指划过经脉，他知晓怎样的力度能让Stiles哭着射出来，比起轻柔相对粗鲁而用力地，Stiles乐于舔舐疼痛背后的蜜糖。

“不知道你已经这么湿了，baby。”Peter故作惊讶，“将让你为我变得更湿。”

Stiles不能做出做出更多反应，Peter已经开始撸动，快速而下流地。他难以自禁地向后仰起脖子，刚好靠上Peter的肩膀。Jesus，他是什么时候坐到Peter的腿上的?

Stiles试图捂住嘴，他得到手活之前的时间像一百年一样漫长，而这更加让他难以抵抗，属于他的和不属于他的快感充斥着他的神经，将他打碎，让他哭泣，令他乞求。

现在，他坐在男人的膝上，大分开腿便于让Peter抚摸自己的阴茎，乳头也几乎从未逃离过无休止的爱抚。

所有的一切都汇聚成喘息，呻吟，还有堆积在Stiles喉间的尖叫，最终都跌落在他的拳头上，碎成几片音节。他开始不自觉地轻咬自己的手背，等到尝到咸味，才发现已有生理泪水顺颊滑落。

Peter在亲吻他的泪水，安抚性地舔吻眼角，表现得好像是在同情。他的左手从帽衫抽离。Stiles努力不去想他的乳头现在是怎样的凸起到疼痛，但布料的摩擦总将他的注意力拉回来，鬼知道到明天早上 _这_ 会发展成什么样。

Peter的手最终着陆在Stiles的手腕，他轻轻移开捂住Stiles嘴的那只手。

“你不需要它。我们都知道你的呜咽有多迷人，你在乞求的时候多么美丽——比Thomas擅长多了。你甚至应该为此而骄傲，而并非畏畏缩缩藏起来不让人发现。”他轻抚Stiles的脸颊。

“我可以帮忙。看，当你表现得像一个乖男孩会发生什么？Daddy会照看你。”

那个狗娘养的把他的手伸到Stiles的嘴里了。

什么时候他会有那种荒唐的错觉？Peter Hale不会有多余的仁慈之心。

Peter的两根手指夹住他的舌头，或是单纯的玩弄，或是模仿性交式的抽插。在他的手指划过上颚的时候，Stiles极力控制自己忍住不咬下，他几乎放任Peter的进出，甚至不由自主地开始舔舐，吮吸。Stiles对自己的口欲滞留没有任何办法。作为结果其一的就是唾液的溢出，眼泪，口水，他不知道自己看上去得有多糟糕。

而Peter近乎着迷地凝望着他：“你不知道你看上去有多漂亮。每次你那易于撅起的嘴唇包裹住你该死的钢笔、吸管或者其他什么东西，都让我想起它真正的用武之处。”

 

不过一会儿，他抽出黏滑的手指：“你要高潮了？”

“fuck，yeah，Daddy，准许我……”Stiles刚被粗暴对待的嘴唇还有些颤抖。

“只要你懂得请求的方式，说说你想要什么？”

“我想要你的阴茎，求你了，Daddy，我需要它，刚才你提起新的尝试的时候，我就在想它，想它是怎么填满我。想要你操我，Daddy。”Stiles不清楚自己在说些什么，他只是直截了当地说出了自己的欲望，这听起来没有 _那么_ 糟糕吧？

“Hmm，我以为你更想要高潮。甜心，你会选哪一样？”

犹豫只是一瞬间的事情，没有经过过多挣扎地，Stiles给出了他的答复：”我想要你操我。”

Peter脸上自大的笑容不能更灿烂，说实话看上去真他妈欠揍：”我想我已经被你说服了，不过我们先得让你为Daddy的阴茎准备好。”

Peter抬起Stiles的腰，让他觉得好像是要转移阵地去床上。但是Peter只是稍微用力地按住Stiles的肩膀，使男孩的上半身前倾。Stiles不得不将双臂靠在书桌上作为支撑。上面正胡乱地摊放着各科未完成的作业，他的钢笔早已经滚落在地板上了。

讯息像闪电掠过Stiles的大脑，motherfucker，Peter打算在他学习的地方操他。

感受到Stiles的退缩，Peter扣住他脖颈的力度加大。男孩发出一声近似悲鸣的呻吟，即刻放弃了反抗，几乎有那么一种难以言明的欲望迫使他向Peter的权利屈服，Peter的强制只是让这个过程变得更加美味罢了。

Peter拉下Stiles的牛仔裤，刚好让他可以进入的程度。

他揉捏着Stiles的屁股，玩笑地轻拍，这不比他惩罚Stiles时少一丁点的羞辱的意味。Peter拉开抽屉，获取了他所需要的东西。

Stiles忍不住挪动了身子，Peter在笑：“耐心，Stiles。”

Peter润滑完成的手指缓慢地进入，陡增的压力让Stiles呻吟出声。Stiles用右臂推开正下方的物理作业本，上面已经有一块沾湿的印迹。

“你们总是这样吗？你懂的，分享彼此的心情，双人份的 _快感。_ ”他的语调和他手指一样的恼人。Peter是个不需要回答也相当自得其乐的神经病，或许他只是个该死的喜欢摆弄人心的怪物，热衷于不断逼问猎物从而彻底击溃对方。

“我猜你应该是受苦的那一个，考虑到你兄弟受欢迎的程度。你哥带女孩子回来的时候，你感觉如何？当然你会欲火中烧，根本不能控制把手伸向你的阴茎来安慰你自己，但这还不够，对吗？你会拿出润滑油和心爱的玩具，迫不及待地想要被填满。Thomas在隔壁操一些随便的女孩子的同时，你却蜷缩在被窝里和嗡嗡作响的按摩棒作伴，想象一根粗壮的阴茎插在你屁股里，狠狠地操你，因为那就是你想要的一切。”

Stiles含糊不清地重复着音节：”yes……yeah……”都不知道自己是在回应Peter的手指，还是肯定他的羞辱，他开始难以克制地跟着Peter的节奏后推。

在Peter抽出手指的时候，他只感到近似焦灼一般的空虚。

他调侃道：”瞧瞧你的模样，一切都是为了好好地被操一顿。我有些不确定是否该给你奖励。因为你好色而根本控制不住自己，表现糟糕还经常让Daddy为你操心。你觉得怎么样？——你是否真的认为你 _值得_ 这所有的一切？”

 

他 _值得_ 吗？

Stiles值得 _这些_ 吗？

思维的海洋被击起千层浪。

Peter可能是想要Stiles哭着道歉什么的，他根本不知道他是怎么触碰到Stiles的开关。当然，他们才开始交往三个月都不到，他不可能真的 _触碰_ 到Stiles。

盘旋的疑问不会离开，内心深处的声音大喊着否定的答案。

 

Stiles不够好，尽管他多么希望他能优秀到值得这一切。但结果并非如此，起码他不这么认为。

他没有Scott强壮，他不能拥有战胜一个alpha军团的力量，同时还能保持天真相信他人。

他没有Lydia聪明，他无时无刻不在做愚蠢的决定，总是充满懊悔与歉意。

还有Thomas，几乎和他分享一切的Thomas。

 

他还记得年幼的往事。

妈妈惊恐地望着他，尖叫着”不要靠近”，随手将她身边的东西扔向Stiles——爸爸永远都不在场，他几乎没有及时过——Stiles不小心跌倒在玻璃花瓶的残骸，双膝跪倒在康乃馨的花瓣和琉璃颜色的碎片上。他的母亲看着他如同看一个魔鬼，而对一个年幼没有自保能力的男孩倾注她的混乱和恐慌。

“你在做什么？！妈妈！”

然后Thomas会出现。

Thomas会将他们分开，扶起Stiles离开为他包扎伤口，或者至少抱住Stiles，覆盖他，替他承受大部分的暴力。Thomas总会照看好一切。

Thomas足够勇敢，他是Stiles的英雄。这是Stiles永远也无法和他分享的东西，意味着Stiles永远也不能变得和Thomas一样好。

 

“……Stiles？”

 

Thomas会不断前进，他跨越无数难关继续向阳生长。

而Stiles只会遭遇更多的噩梦，更多的恐慌症发作，有时甚至不能分清梦与现实，只能不时将视线转向自己的颤抖的手掌，以此确认自己到底身在何方。

所以野狐会选择他，这就是他不够坚强的佐证。

 

“Stiles。”Peter在呼唤他的名字，狼人的爪子划破了他手臂的皮肤。

Peter？是 _Peter_ ，Peter Hale， _Daddy_ 。

“有什么不对劲吗，baby？”他看上去真的在关心，“fuck，我说了些蠢话让你感到很不好，我很抱歉。”

Peter抚摸Stiles头发的方式是那么的小心翼翼，像在触碰泡沫，或者其它脆弱的事物。

_这是Peter_ ，最开始的Peter对待他像对待一件珍宝。

 

“你从来不喜欢我对你太好，”Peter沉静的叙述从背后传来，“起初我觉得你不想让自己显得无助，但结果截然相反，你一点都不介意暴露自己的软弱。”

“我当时还没用自己的脑子，对如此显然的事实视而不见——Stiles，你不觉得自己拥有价值。”

Stiles几乎要被自己的沉默刺伤。

Peter的声音听起来那么理性，这使得整件事都失去条理，因为Peter是个疯子，所有人都知道这一点，Stiles也承认这个事实。

“那就是你的问题，你看不见自己的优点，愚蠢地认为自己不如别人。”

Peter听起来像是愤怒，感知到这一点让Stiles有点想哭，这绝对是最为错误的发展。

“你知道什么？你拒绝了‘转化’。你选择牺牲自己——那么多次——为了那群白痴青少年。如果没有你，Scott McCall不知道要死多少回——虽然一回他也应该去死一死。”最后的一句他说得很小声，Stiles没有听到，很好。

“我不觉得我继续列举你的高尚品质能提高一点你过低的自我评价。但是baby，即使包括你所有黑暗软弱的一面在内，你依旧是我所爱过最为纯粹而接近美好的事物。”

Peter吻去他的泪滴，”所以让我来照顾你。”

 

性爱后Peter和Stiles躺在床上休息，隔壁再次传来不和谐的声音，Peter对此没有任何抱怨——

 

“Daddy，我想要骑你。”Stiles翻转身子跨坐在Peter上方，男孩俯下向他索吻，“ _please_.”

“yeah，baby，你可以做任何你想做的事情。”Peter轻轻握住Stiles的手腕向后折，让他的双手被固定在背后，手铐上锁，“ _新的尝试_ ，你爸的抽屉友情提供。”

“You’re the worst.”Stiles轻笑。同时Peter听到隔壁的一声不合时宜的娇喘。

说真的，他们应该来一次4p。

 

“……Daddy？”

“Hmm，抱歉，baby，我走神了。只是觉得这远远超出了我对一个周日夜晚的期待。”


End file.
